


Nieodpowiedni

by Lampira7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 17:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10365780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Harry chce zaprosić Severusa na wspólne wyjście. Nie wszystko kończy się tak jak zaplanował, ale z pomocą Dumbledore'a wszystko jest możliwe.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unsuited](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/277338) by DementorDelta. 



> Tytuł do oryginału: http://www.walkingtheplank.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=664&warning=4

Harry Potter tupnął nogą z frustracji. Kamienny gargulec, stojący na straży gabinetu dyrektora, pozostawał uparcie nieruchomy.

— Pozwól, że teraz ja spróbuję. — Dobiegł zza niego głos starszego czarodzieja. — Lemoniada — powiedział Dumbledore. Natychmiast można było usłyszeć szuranie kamienia o kamień. — Mój chłopcze, w tym roku drogę do mnie otworzą nazwy napojów, a nie słodyczy.

Zeszli w milczeniu krętymi schodami. Harry oparł się pragnieniu, aby otulić się swoimi obszernymi szatami i zamknąć oczy. Wcześniej myślał, że jego życie będzie prostsze po śmierci Voldemorta. Harry, po wejściu do przytulnego gabinetu, bez zaproszenia opadł na jedno z krzeseł przeznaczonych dla gości. Czekał, by dyrektor zaproponował mu herbatę, ale Dumbledore ominął go i usiadł za biurkiem. Jego wzrok był skupiony na Harrym.

— Przed chwilą wróciłem z lochów — powiedział bez żadnego wstępu, tak jakby chciał ocenić reakcję Harry’ego.

— Och! — Od zawsze wiedział, że wieści szybko rozchodzą się po szkole. — Zatem już pan wie? — spytał, myśląc intensywnie.

Na brodatej twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.

— Sądzę, że cała szkoła już słyszała, że profesor Snape w końcu starał się zabić Harry’ego Pottera — powiedział łagodnie.

Harry zerwał się z krzesła.

— Co?! Nic takiego się nie zdarzyło! — Oparł się o masywne, drewniane biurko. Jego oczy płonęły źle skrywanymi emocjami.

Spokojne, niewzruszone spojrzenie napotkało jego i ustąpiło dopiero, wtedy gdy Harry się uspokoił i wyprostował. Chłopak opadł z powrotem na krzesło.

— Myślę, że powinieneś wiedzieć, że mój mistrz eliksirów poprosił mnie, bym przyjął jego rezygnację.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę i odwrócił wzrok.

— Wolał zrezygnować niż być zwolniony — kontynuował Dumbledore.

Młodszy czarodziej spojrzał na niego, zaciskając leżące na kolanach dłonie.

— Przyjął ją pan? Jego rezygnację? Czy może pan go wylał?

Biała brew uniosła się w zaskoczeniu.

— Nie jestem jeszcze gotów, by zrobić żadne z powyższych. — Obserwował Harry’ego. — Czy chcesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego on uważa, że powinienem ją przyjąć? — Lekki uśmiech zaigrał na ustach dyrektora. — Odkąd starał się w dość nieporadny sposób cię zabić, stał się dość małomówny.

Harry wyglądał na pełnego nadziei.

— Więc profesor nie…?

Dumbledore westchnął.

— Był… dość powściągliwy w tej sprawie. Poprosił o Zmieniacz Czasu, by złożyć rezygnację przed tamtym zdarzeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się. Po raz pierwszy od paru dni, choć była to naprawdę tylko godzina, czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Zaczął się wiercić na krześle.

Dyrektor westchnął ponownie.

— Nie będę mógł pomóc żadnemu z was, jeśli jedynym moim świadkiem tego incydentu jest pan Malfoy.

Harry zmrużył oczy. _Malfoy_!

OoO

  
Mniej więcej godzinę wcześniej, Harry był w klasie mistrza eliksirów i patrzył na przesypujący się piasek w klepsydrze, którą Snape trzymał na swoim biurku, obok miejsca pracy. Minął niemal miesiąc, odkąd życie Harry’ego uległo zmianie. Teraz jednak czuł, że coś ważnego mu umyka, niczym ziarenka piasku przesypujące się prędko przez zwężone szkło.

Miesiąc temu, razem ze Snape’em, stali plecami do siebie, rzucając zaklęcia, a ostatecznie przekleństwo, które zniszczyło moc Voldemorta, pokonując go raz na zawsze. Potem było… nic. Snape — profesor Snape — poprawił się w myślach, unikał go. Żadna złośliwa uwaga nie wyszła z tych idealnych ust, mimo że Harry bardzo starał się ją uzyskać.

To prawda, były różne uroczystości, niezbyt huczne ze względu na poległych w końcowej walce, ale i tak Harry musiał skończyć szkołę, a Snape dopełnić obowiązku nauczycielskiego. Profesor czasami musiał wykorzystywać wymyślne środki, by go uniknąć. Ale nie dziś — pomyślał Harry, obserwując zmniejszającą się ilość piasku.

Był piątek po zaawansowanych eliksirach. Jako że Harry został zmuszony w swoim czasie do nauczenia się sposobów obrony przeciw siłom, jakie miały być skierowane przeciwko niemu, stał się w efekcie całkiem dobry w eliksirach, dzięki czemu mógł uczęszczać na te zajęcia.

Przyzwyczaił się już do szybkich ucieczek profesora po każdych skończonych zajęciach i był gotowy, gdy ostatnie ziarenko piasku spadło na dno klepsydry. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, Snape był już w połowie drogi do wyjścia z lochów.

Harry, siedzący z tyłu sali, skierował się do drzwi. Szedł przed siebie, mimo nieprzychylnych spojrzeń rzucanych w jego stronę przez innych uczniów. To były ostatnie zajęcia w tym tygodniu i każdy czekał na początek weekendu, który był ostatni w tym roku szkolnym.

Wszyscy oprócz Harry’ego. On chciał tylko przetrwać przez te kilka następnych minut i przy odrobinie szczęścia otrzymać odpowiedź na któreś z pytań, jakie go dręczyły.

— Profesorze? — zapytał Harry, zanim Snape zdążył opuścić klasę.

Ciemne oczy spojrzały na niego, ale Snape się zatrzymał. Jego droga ucieczki została zablokowana nie tylko przez Harry’ego, ale także przez resztę opuszczających klasę uczniów. Harry pozwolił, żeby jeszcze paru studentów przeszło koło niego, wpatrując się w bladą i pomarszczoną twarz profesora. Patrzył na nią, w różnym stopniu ze wstrętem nienawiścią, szacunkiem, a potem nawet czymś więcej, przez te niecałe siedem lat.

— Czy możemy porozmawiać?

— Nie — odpowiedział bez wahania.

Harry cofnął się o krok, gdy ostatni z uczniów przepchnął się do drzwi.

— To zajmie tylko chwilę — nalegał.

Coś na kształt nieufności pojawiło się we wpół przymkniętych oczach. Snape westchnął:

— Dobrze.

Teraz albo nigdy — pomyślał nagle zdenerwowany Harry.

— Myślałem o uroczystości, która odbędzie się po zakończeniu roku szkolnego. — Harry otrzymał zaproszenie na ceremonię przyznania, jemu oraz profesorowi, Orderu Merlina. — I zastanawiałem się… — kontynuował, starając się zapełnić ciszę. — Czy chciałbyś pójść? To znaczy, ze mną?

Podejrzenie zniknęło z bladej twarzy, zastąpione znanym szyderstwem.

— Panie Potter, ma pan pełne kwalifikacje, by uzyskać licencję na teleportację.

— Tak, mam proszę pana — powiedział, przeklinając się w duchu za nieświadome przejście do oficjalnego tonu. Nie było tak, gdy wspólnie walczyli przeciw Voldemortowi. Snape nazwał go nawet raz po imieniu. Jeden jedyny raz. — Miałem na myśli, że będzie to dzień po zakończeniu szkoły i nie będę już więcej uczniem. Chciałbym pójść tam razem z tobą — powiedział bardzo szybko, ale udało mu się to z siebie wykrztusić.

— Nie bądź śmieszny — powiedział chłodno Snape, po czym odwrócił się w stronę uchylonych drzwi.

Ponownie, Harry stanął naprzeciwko niego, tak że Snape musiałby go odepchnąć, żeby uciec.

— Dlaczego ze mną nie rozmawiasz? — spytał Harry. Jego głos odbił się echem w pustej klasie. Dlaczego wszystko zmieniło się po śmierci Voldemorta? Niemal pragnął, by gdzieś tam był namacalny wróg, z którym mogliby się zmierzyć.

— Rozmawiamy teraz — nadeszła chłodna odpowiedź.

— Nie to miałem na myśli. Dlaczego między nami jest tak źle? — zapytał żałośnie Harry.

Odpowiedziała mu cisza. Snape bez słowa ominął Harry'ego i przeszedł przez drzwi, nie spoglądając za siebie ani razu.

Drzwi do magazynu, umieszczonego na tyłach sali, otworzyły się i Harry spojrzał zdziwiony w tamtym kierunku. Na progu, z kociołkiem w ręku, stał Draco Malfoy. Złośliwy uśmiech widniał na jego twarzy. Harry przypomniał sobie, że nim skończyły się zajęcia, Malfoy poprosił o zapasowe składniki eliksirów i Snape, ufając paskudnemu dupkowi, pozwolił mu skorzystać z magazynu.

— Sprzeczka kochanków? — zaszydził Ślizgon.

Harry zarumienił się.

— Nie twój biznes, Malfoy!

Ale Malfoy już szedł przez klasę. Zadowolenie biło z każdego jego kroku.

— Nie mój biznes? Że _szanowany_ nauczyciel rżnie ucznia? Czyś ty oszalał?

Zaakcentował słowo „szanowany”, co w pewnym sensie oznaczało, że myślał wręcz przeciwnie. Harry podejrzewał, że posiadanie idola w postaci głowy domu Slytherinu, który okazał się istotnym czynnikiem w pokonaniu Voldemorta, musiało być dużym ciosem dla dumy Malfoy’a.

Radość, słodka niczym miód, ujawniła się w kolejnych słowach Ślizgona.

— Zostanie wylany, a ty będziesz zrujnowany.

— Zamknij mordę. Ostrzegam cię…

— Mam nadzieję, że było warto. Pozwolił ci być na górze? Czy może brał cię od tyłu? Założę się, że lubisz…

Harry sięgnął po swoją różdżkę, świadomy, że Malfoy się nim bawi, ale nie mógł się opanować. Został dzisiaj odrzucony w najbardziej bezpośredni sposób i nie miał ochoty, by wysłuchiwać więcej zniewag z ust Ślizgona. Nie będzie również rezygnował z dobrej walki.

— Harry! Nie! — Okrzyk zabrzmiał za nim, rozpraszając go, przez co stracił swój cel.

Jego urok oszalał. Błysk żółtego światła wystrzelił z przedpokoju, przeciwdziałając przekleństwu Harry’ego, zanim coś trafiło. Siła dwóch uderzających w siebie zaklęć odrzuciła gryfona na ślizgona, którego własny czar stał się nieokiełznany. Magia, iskrząc, trzeszczała nad ich głowami. Harry, oszołomiony przez uderzenie, wpół nieświadomie zauważył, że iskry spadają jedynie wokół nich, jakby ktoś rozłożył niewidzialny parasol.

Malfoy odepchnął go z niesmakiem, popychając na kamienną posadzkę mocniej niż było to konieczne.

— Zaatakował mnie! — krzyknął. — Widziałeś to! — Patrząc w dół, szturchnął butem ramię Pottera. — Zabiłeś go.

Harry niewyraźnie słyszał nad sobą głosy. Krzyk wściekłości, bólu lub czegoś innego. Jedyne, co czuł, to ręka klepiąca go po twarzy, aż nie wybełkotał czegoś i nie próbował się podnieść.

Zakaszlał. Płuca go paliły tak, jakby nawdychał się dymu. Poczuł silne ramiona — znajome ramiona — trzymające go w pozycji pionowej.

— Przynajmniej próbowałeś — powiedział Malfoy tonem sugerującym, że Snape nawet nie potrafi nikogo porządnie zabić. — Spodziewam się, że było warto. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby ten stary głupiec Dumbledore pozwoli ci tutaj zostać po czymś takim.

Harry otworzył oczy, gdy podtrzymujące go ramiona zniknęły. Kiedy mógł już skupić wzrok — coś było nie tak z jego okularami — zauważył, że Snape wstał. Po poprawieniu okularów ujrzał, że profesor patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą.

— Wstawaj. Zgłosisz się do Skrzydła Szpitalnego, aby upewnić się, że nie odniosłeś żadnych obrażeń.

Harry, wstając na nogi, powiedział:

— Wszystko ze mną w porządku. — Ale chwilę potem zachwiał się lekko.

Zastanawiając się, jakie zaklęcie go uderzyło, złapał się najbliższej rzeczy, która okazała się czarnym rękawem mistrza eliksirów. Przez jego ciało przeszła fala bólu.

OoO

  
— Nie poszedłem do Skrzydła Szpitalnego — powiedział Harry dyrektorowi. — Przybiegłem prosto tutaj.

Dumbledore usiadł na krześle i spojrzał życzliwie na Harry’ego. Po chwili westchnął:

— Przypuszczam, że lepiej będzie, jeśli opowiesz mi co zdarzyło się tamtej nocy.

Nie musiał określać, o _którą_ noc pyta. Harry miał niewiele do powiedzenia o nocy, podczas której on i Snape po raz ostatni stanęli przed Voldemortem. Opowiedział już o każdym fakcie jaki pamiętał, a Dumbledore go nie naciskał. Nie wtedy, gdy miał przed sobą dwie udręczone dusze. Później, Harry spał przez całą dobę, a kiedy się obudził, Snape’a już nie było.

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, Harry zaczął wyłamywać sobie palce.

— Nic się nie stało — powiedział w końcu. — Trzymaliśmy się za ręce. Wie pan, że było to potrzebne do końcowego zaklęcia. — Harry zauważył skinięcie siwej głowy, potwierdzające jego słowa. — A kiedy było po wszystkim, nie puściliśmy się. Sądzę, że to przez szok.

Pamiętał uczucie twardych pleców drugiego czarodzieja przyciśniętych do jego. Uścisk palców trzymających jego dłoń. To trochę bolało, ale dookoła nich było cisza, a on nie chciał puścić ręki Severusa. Uchwycił się jej niczym liny ratunkowej, niezbyt świadomy zaklęć przemykających obok nich. Jedyną stałą rzeczą w tamtej chwili była ciepła dłoń Snape’a.

Harry odchrząknął.

— W każdym razie obróciłem się i tak jakby się pocałowaliśmy.

— To znaczy?

Harry słyszał głuche dudnienie swojego serca, czując, jak na twarz wypływa mu gorący rumieniec.

— Wtedy wydawało się to normalne. Taka rzecz z rodzaju wszystko-będzie-w-porządku.

— Zatem był to pocałunek w policzek? — spytał zaciekawiony Dumbledore.

— Nie – powiedział cicho Harry. — Nie do końca.

Przemagając się, Harry uniósł wzrok. Spodziewał się, że ujrzy na twarzy dyrektora szok. Potem przypomniał sobie, że nigdy nie wiadomo jak starszy czarodziej zareaguje i to był właśnie jeden z takich momentów. Dumbledore nie wydawał się zbyt zszokowany. Harry miał wrażenie, że był nawet zadowolony.

— Rozumiem. — Przez dłuższą chwilę przypatrywali się sobie nawzajem. — Czy profesor…

Harry zarumienił się pod wpływem wspomnień. Coś, co wydawało się naturalne w tamtym momencie - nacisk ciał, pragnienie, by dotykać wszędzie Snape’a - zostało gwałtownie przerwane przez nadejście aurorów.

— Nie — przyznał ponuro Harry. — Odszedł z całą swoją godnością i unikał mnie od tamtego czasu. Teraz poszedłem do niego i wszystko pogorszyłem.

Harry został obdarowany uśmiechem, takim samym jak ten, który ujrzał na twarzy mężczyzny wiele lat temu. Uśmiech, który go witał i niósł w sobie domowe ciepło. Harry nigdy nie zapomniał tego uczucia ani uśmiechu, nawet w swoich najczarniejszych godzinach.

— Tak jak często mówiłem, to kim jesteśmy zależy od naszych wyborów. — Zdanie wyszło gładko z ust dyrektora, który kontynuował: — Chociaż niektóre z naszych wyborów muszą być dokonane przez kogoś innego. — Wstał powoli. — Myślę, że to czas, byś się o tym przekonał.

Harry, zaskoczony, obserwował jak wysoki czarodziej przeszedł przez pokój do misternie rzeźbionej szafy, umieszczonej wzdłuż jednej ze ścian. Gryfon pamiętał jedną z wizyt u dyrektora, podczas której drzwi tego mebla były uchylone. Dumbledore stuknął różdżką szafę, która otworzyła się gwałtownie z lekkim skrzypieniem. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał wyjęty z niej przedmiot — Myślodsiewnia.

— Obawiam się jednak, że aby to zrobić, musimy wejść do jaskini lwa. — Nie zatrzymując się, Dumbledore zachichotał z własnej wypowiedzi. — Chociaż on pewnie nie doceniłby tej analogii. — Dotknął różdżką krawędzi misy. — Saranitus — Pojawiły się iskry, które pływając na powierzchni cieczy, zebrały się pośrodku misy.

Harry również wstał.

— Dokąd idziemy?

Dumbledore wręczył mu szczelnie przykrytą misę.

— Do lochów.

OoO

  
— Odejdź! — Głos dochodzący zza masywnych drzwi z pewnością należał do profesora Snape’a. Harry jednak nie potrafił zidentyfikować stłumionych dźwięków, które dało się słyszeć chwilę później.

— Severusie? — zawołał Dumbledore, po czym spojrzał na Harry’ego z uspakajającym uśmiechem. Młodszy czarodziej miał już pewne doświadczenie z tym uśmiechem i wcale nie czuł się lepiej.

Ciężkie drewniane drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie. Harry’ego, stojącego za Dumbledore’em, zatkało. Zazwyczaj opanowany mistrz eliksirów wyglądał dość niechlujnie. Mężczyzna nie był w swojej formalnej szacie. Zamiast tego, miał na sobie koszulę z rozpiętym kołnierzykiem i podciągniętymi rękawami, tak że było widać jego nagie ramiona. Nawet jego włosy były w nieładzie, jakby niezliczoną ilość razy przeczesywał je palcami. Harry nie mógł odwrócić wzroku, pomimo oczywistego niezadowolenia na twarzy mężczyzny.

— Co _on_ tu robi?

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Zimne, onyksowe oczy błyszczały dziwnie. Jedna z jego rąk spoczywała na framudze blisko Harry’ego. Gryfon mógł dostrzec czarne, grube włosy na nadgarstku mistrza eliksirów.

— Potter, nie mogłeś się oprzeć, by pójść wprost do dyrektora? — kontynuował Snape. — Nie czekając na odpowiedź, spiorunował wzrokiem wyższego czarodzieja. — Zabierz go stąd. Nie będę odpowiadać…

Dumbledore wtrącił spokojnie:

— Biorę na siebie pełną odpowiedzialność.

To nie była odpowiednia rzecz do powiedzenia.

— Niech cię, starcze — syknął Snape. Źrenice Harry’ego rozszerzyły się. Nigdy nie słyszał, by Snape tak zwracał się do dyrektora. — Wiesz do czego jestem zdolny.

Spokojne niebieskie oczy napotkały zimne spojrzenie profesora.

— Wiem, że jesteś zdolny do wielkiej powściągliwości. Właśnie dlatego go tutaj przyprowadziłem.

Wyraz twarzy Snape’a stał się przebiegły.

— I mogę ją stracić. – Spojrzał na Harry’ego. W jego oczach był ogień, taki sam jak na polu bitwy, ale nie miało to nic wspólnego z pocałunkami. Jednak gdy Snape się odezwał, jego wzrok był z powrotem na dyrektorze. — Czy chcesz właśnie tego? Mógłbym ci urządzić _przedstawienie_ , do którego tylko Śmierciożerca jest zdolny. Mógłbym to pokazać wam obu — wycedził. Harry słyszał u niego taki ton tylko raz. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie, gdy Syriusz się ujawnił, a Snape go nie pochwycił.

— Severusie! — Głos Dumbledore’a, ostry niczym bicz, rozbrzmiał w pomieszczeniu i szaleństwo w oczach mistrza eliksirów przygasło.

Napięcie usztywniło postawę profesora. Ręka trzymająca framugę zbielała. Zafascynowany Harry, trzymając myślodsiewnię, obserwował tę wymianę zdań. Snape potrząsnął gwałtownie głową.

— To nie ma znaczenia — powiedział chłodno, cofając się i zapraszając ich do środka, przez nie zatrzaśnięcie drzwi przed ich nosami. Harry jednak sądził, że nawet oszalały we wściekłości Snape, nie zatrzasnąłby ich przed Dumbledore’em.

Na środku pokoju stał ciężki, drewniany kufer, wypełniony do połowy książkami i słoikami. Obok niego znajdował się mniejszy, bardziej podręczny.

— Jestem w trakcie pakowania — oświadczył Snape, przewidując ich pytanie.

Harry rozejrzał się dookoła. Był już wcześniej w komnatach Snape’a, ale zawsze było to interesujące miejsce, nawet wtedy, gdy większa część rzeczy została usunięta ze swoich miejsc. Mając nadzieje, że nikt nie zwraca na niego uwagi, postawił myślodsiewnie na masywnym stole. Fotel stojący obok wyglądał dziwnie bez zwykłego stosu książek umieszczonych niedaleko. W pokoju znajdowała się jeszcze sofa. Harry stanął pomiędzy nią a stołem, obserwując dwóch mężczyzn.

Snape stał pośrodku pokoju, przebiegając z roztargnieniem dłonią po włosach. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się odrobinę, gdy jego spojrzenie skupiło się na ramieniu. Rozmyślnie zaczął odwijać rękaw koszuli, ukrywając mroczny znak.

— Jeśli nie pozwolisz mi zrezygnować, to będziesz musiał mnie zwolnić, ponieważ nie mam zamiaru uczyć tych nic niewartych bachorów.

Dumbledore westchnął:

— Nie zwolnię cię.

Snape skończył odwijać swój drugi rękaw i zapinał teraz do końca guziki koszuli.

— Nie zostanę tutaj. Moja _przydatność_ skończyła się w dniu, gdy Potter pokonał Voldemorta.

Harry wiedział, że nie dokonałby tego sam. Snape również był tego świadomy. Nim powstała między nimi ta ściana milczenia, profesor lubił mu o tym przypominać.

— I nie zaakceptuję twojej rezygnacji — kontynuował Dumbledore, tak jakby Snape w ogóle się nie odezwał.

Harry z łatwością mógł stwierdzić, że obaj szli w zaparte. Było to wyraźnie widać w ich postawie.

— Z pewnością możesz znaleźć kogoś, kto przejmie moje klasy na ostatni tydzień roku szkolnego — powiedział Snape, ignorując słowa Dumbledore’a Quid pro quo*. Po chwili zastanowienia, dodał: — Poppy powinna mieć teraz dużo wolnego czasu, gdy nie musi zajmować się Potterem po jakieś katastrofie, która zazwyczaj zdarzała się na koniec roku. — Odwrócił się i podszedł do kufra, chowając w nim większą ilość książek. — I nie będę uczestniczył w tej cholernie głupiej uroczystości. Powiedz wszystkim, że cała chwała należy do Pottera. — Z hukiem zamknął kufer.

Harry zarumienił się ze wstydu. Powinien coś powiedzieć, ale czuł się trochę zmieszany atmosferą panującą w pokoju.

Dumbledore powiedział bardzo cicho:

— Severusie, to nie jest konieczne.

Wzrok Snape był przenikliwy i Harry musiał stłumić dreszcze. Oczy profesora płonęły.

— Albusie, nigdy nic nie było bardziej konieczne! Mam dość bycia manipulowanym. Nie zgadzam się na to, gdy chłopak nie znajduje się już w niebezpieczeństwie. Teraz zabierz go stąd, zanim użyję przemocy! — Zazwyczaj spokojny ton profesora stawał się coraz ostrzejszy z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem, aż Snape pochylał się w stronę dyrektora.

Dwie pary oczu zwarły się w milczącym pojedynku, aż — niewiarygodne — Snape ustąpił, odwracając wzrok. Nie patrzył na żadnego z nich.

I tak nie poświęcał mi zbyt wielkiej uwagi — pomyślał ponuro Harry.

Dumbledore westchnął ciężko i spojrzał na Harry’ego, który wciąż stał przy sofie obok myślodsiewni. Obdarował go niepełnym, uspokajającym uśmiechem. Potem zwrócił się do pogrążonego w myślach mistrza eliksirów.

— On nie jest już chłopcem — powiedział. — Musisz przyznać chociaż tyle.

Ostre warknięcie wymknęło się z gardła mistrza eliksirów. Jego ramiona były sztywno przyciśniętego do boków.

— Niech cię, Albusie — syknął tak cicho, że Harry musiał się wysilić, by go usłyszeć. — Wiesz, co mu zawdzięczam i nie pozwoliłeś mi tego spłacić.

Harry poczuł jakby go przeszył prąd. Snape był mu coś winny albo przynajmniej tak myślał. Czy to był jedyny powód, dla którego dołączył do walki z Voldemortem? Harry zawsze podejrzewał, że dyrektor ma pewnego haka na mistrza eliksirów. Nigdy jednak nie sądził, że to on nim jest.

Dumbledore wskazał ręką na miejsce, gdzie czekał Harry. Wzrok Severusa mimowolnie podążył za nią. Jego spojrzenie przesunęło się ostrożnie od młodszego czarodzieja do srebrnej misy.

— Oto twoja zapłata — powiedział, Dumbledore, tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu. — Teraz możesz spłacić swój dług.

Harry ujrzał przerażenie w ciemnych oczach. Pobladły Severus spojrzał na Dumbledore’a, błagając go bez słów, by mu tego nie robił.

— Nie! — powiedział, podnosząc nieznacznie głos.

Dumbledore nie ugiął się.

— Ma prawo wiedzieć.

Snape potrząsnął głową, odrzucając roztargane włosy.

— A więc ty mu pokaż — stwierdził ponuro.

— To nie jest mój dług — powiedział ostrzegawczo Dumbledore.

— Byłem młody i głupi. Z pewnością nie możesz mieć mi za złe…

— Trzymałeś to dla siebie przez te wszystkie lata. Zobacz, gdzie to doprowadziło. — Sędziwy głos Dumbledore’a brzmiał zdumiewająco silnie. — Ma prawo wiedzieć — powtórzył. Severus wyraźnie oklapł. Odwrócił się plecami do dyrektora.

Przez dłuższą chwilę nikt się nie odzywał. W końcu Dumbledore położył dłoń na ramieniu Severusa.

— Czy mam ci przypomnieć datę?

Snape strząsnął ją, ale bez użycia siły.

— Do cholery, wiesz, że nie. — Kolejna chwila ciszy. — Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę.

Harry zauważył, że dyrektor skinął głową, ale Severus, odwrócony do niego plecami, nie wiedział tego.

Snape, po raz pierwszy od ich przyjścia do lochów, spojrzał przez ramię na Harry’ego, któremu nie podobało się to spojrzenie.

— Czy przynajmniej możemy mieć trochę prywatności? — spytał.

Serce Harry’ego zaczęło bić nienaturalnie szybko. Zimny głos profesora powinien go zamrozić, ale coś w nim ogrzało jego krew, pomimo że ostrzegawcze dzwonki rozbrzmiewały mu w głowie.

Niebieskie oczy dyrektora podążyły za wzrokiem Snape’a i zatrzymały się w miejscu gdzie stał Harry.

— Zostanę – oświadczył.

Snape wywrócił oczami. Z całej jego postaci biła frustracja.

— Nie ufasz mi? Nawet teraz? — spytał, podchodząc do Harry’ego. Posłał Gryfonowi jedno, krótkie spojrzenie, zanim usiadł na końcu kanapy.

Dumbledore zignorował komentarz, moszcząc się w jednym z foteli.

— Usiądź, Harry — powiedział, opierając ramię na podłokietniku.

Nastolatek usiadł w milczeniu na drugim końcu kanapy. Gdy to zrobił, rzucił ukradkowe spojrzenie na Snape'a, koncentrując się jednocześnie na słowach dyrektora.

— Harry, byłeś już wcześniej w myślodsiewni, wiesz, czego się spodziewać.

— Ale, sir! — Harry po raz pierwszy zabrał głos. — Dlaczego? To znaczy, co…?

Dumbledore uniósł rękę. Po raz pierwszy wyglądał na skrępowanego.

— Harry, zawsze starałem się zrobić wszystko dla twojego dobra — powiedział. W tym samym momencie Snape odchrząknął nietaktownie. Dumbledore kontynuował, ignorując go. — Oznaczało to również dokonywanie, za ciebie, trudnych wyborów. — Spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego u boku Harry’ego. — Niektóre z tych decyzji dotyczyły Severusa.

Harry powoli odwrócił głowę, spoglądając na Snape’a, który wcisnął się jeszcze mocniej, jeśli w ogóle to możliwe, w róg kanapy. Mistrz eliksirów założył ręce na klatce piersiowej i nie patrzył na żadnego z nich. Harry wpatrywał się w jego profil, aż Dumbledore ponownie zaczął mówić.

— Najwyraźniej nadszedł czas, by pokazać ci jakie wybory zostały dokonane, byś mógł swobodnie zdecydować o swoim życiu. — Harry przełknął ślinę i spojrzał z powrotem na Snape’a. — Chciałbym, abyś zobaczył te wspomnienia, moje wspomnienia, wraz z profesorem. Oczywiście, nie masz obowiązku tego zrobić.

Pobladła twarz w końcu zwróciła się w jego stronę, studiując go i onieśmielając. Harry był pewien, że profesor chce, by odmówił. Teraz była kolej Gryfona, by zignorować starszego czarodzieja tak, jak ten ignorował go wcześniej. Jednocześnie chciał zapytać, co ma nadejść.

— Chciałbym to zrobić, proszę pana. Eee… proszę panów. — Snape skrzywił się, w oczywistej wściekłości, ale nie powiedział żadnego słowa.

Dyrektor, oczekując właśnie takiej odpowiedzi, kontynuował swoje wyjaśnienia:

— Jedyną możliwością, żebyście wspólnie badali te same wspomnienia, jest utrzymanie między wami kontaktu fizycznego. Być może trzymanie za ręce? Oczywiście, nie będzie to wymagane, gdy znajdziecie się w środku. — Snape, wciąż ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi ramionami, posłał drugiemu czarodziejowi miażdżące spojrzenie. Dumbledore czekał, aż opuści ręce i przesunie je w dół po udach, jakby wycierał dłonie do sucha.

Harry przesunął się bliżej do mistrza eliksirów, a kiedy jego głowa nie została odgryziona, zbliżył się jeszcze bardziej. Snape, nie patrząc na niego — w rzeczywistości jego wzrok był skupiony na dyrektorze — wyciągnął dłoń, którą Harry wziął bez wahania. Żaden z nich nie miał gładkich dłoni. Niemniej jednak, było to miłe uczucie.

Kiedy ich dłonie się zetknęły, Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę i odkrył myślodsiewnię.

— Dobrze, Harry. — powiedział tylko, czekając na ich ruch.

Nastolatek spojrzał na surowy profil mężczyzny. Wargi Snape’a były zaciśnięte w wąską linię, ale jego spojrzenie uciekało w bok.

Harry oczekiwał jakieś ciętej uwagi albo szyderstwa. Coś o wcześniejszym zanurzeniu się w myślodsiewnie albo o jego udziale w czymś, przez co Snape czuł się zmuszony do zrobienia tego. Zamiast tego, poczuł szybki uścisk dłoni.

— Trzymaj się — powiedział Snape, pochylając się do przodu, zmuszając Harry’ego do naśladowania go. Serce nastolatka niespodziewanie przyśpieszyło ponownie.

Przez chwilę ich splecione dłonie unosiły się nad wirującym, srebrnym płynem. Harry zobaczył bezkształtne obrazy przeszłości, które były niemal znajome. Czuł spojrzenie Snape’a, wbite w tył jego głowy, ale nie mógł oderwać wzroku od srebrzystej cieczy. Ich ręce zanurzyły się w myślodsiewni.

Tak jak poprzednim razem, Harry czuł jak spada. Przez jego ciało przeszedł chłód, ale tym razem Snape trzymał go mocno i lądowanie było niemal jak zsiadanie z miotły. Harry natychmiast rozpoznał miejsce w którym się znalazł. Był tam gdzie wcześniej dzisiejszego wieczoru — w biurze Dumbledore’a. Teraz jednak nie stał w przedniej części pokoju, tylko w łukowatej części za biurkiem.

Po prawej stronie znajdował się duży, kamienny kominek. Ogień, jak zawsze, trzaskał radośnie w palenisku. Harry poczuł obecność Snape’a przy sobie i spojrzał w górę, by upewnić się, że to nie żadne złudzenie stworzone przez myślodsiewnię. Ale profesor na niego nie patrzył. Obserwował dwójkę mężczyzn znajdujących się oprócz nich w pokoju.

Harry, z ręką wciąż znajdującą się w dłoni Snape’a, odwrócił się i zachłysnął powietrzem, gdy dostrzegł nie tylko Dumbledore’a, ale także drugiego Snape’a. Pomimo iż spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, posiadanie dwóch mistrzów eliksirów w tym samym pokoju było odrobinę przytłaczające. Zamiast dziennego światła wpadającego przez duże okno, znajdujące się za czarodziejami, była ciemna noc, którą rozjaśniał wschodzący księżyc.

— Czy to prawda?

Głos był tak znajomy dla Harry’ego, że instynktownie uniósł wzrok. Ale to młodszy Snape się odezwał. Ponownie, Gryfon podążył za spojrzeniem mistrza eliksirów i spojrzał na mężczyzn będących częścią wspomnienia. Dumbledore, kiwając głową, spojrzał na swojego rozmówcę. Nastolatek, pomimo tego, że wiedział, iż ten mężczyzna będzie go uczyć w przyszłości eliksirów, musiał mu się dokładnie przyjrzeć, by go poznać. Ponieważ Snape, który się odezwał, był w tamtym momencie Śmierciożercą. Krańce długiej szaty były brudne, a jeden z rękawów, osłaniający niemożliwie cienkie ramię, miał rozerwany szew.

Wszystko w tej wcześniejszej wersji Snape’a było dziwne, począwszy od włosów — które były bardziej rozczochrane niż kiedykolwiek — a skończywszy na wychudzonej, gładkiej twarzy.

— Obawiam się, że tak — powiedział poważnie Dumbledore. Brzmiał na starszego i bardziej zmęczonego niż zaledwie kilka chwil temu w czasach Harry’ego.

Snape, potarłszy twarz dłońmi, uniósł wzrok. Jego oczy, pod którymi były wielkie sińce, zostały skierowane na stół, przy którym Dumbledore zazwyczaj czytał. Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem. Na blacie, przechylona na bok, leżała maska śmierciożercy. Harry’ego przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl, że ukrywała ona twarz Snape’a. Na dole maski były czerwone plamy. Kiedy Harry spojrzał na przeszłą wersję profesora, zobaczył również strużkę krwi na jego szyi.

— Przepraszam — szepnął, gdy Snape uścisnął ostrzegawczo jego rękę.

Oboje wiedzieli, że pozostała dwójka nie może ich usłyszeć, ale Harry nie chciał stracić żadnego słowa, które padnie między tamtym Snape’em a dyrektorem. Czekał, by profesor puścił jego dłoń, ale szybko o tym zapomniał, gdy zostali wciągnięci w rozgrywający się dramat.

Spojrzał na młodszego Snape’a. Czuł się dziwnie przez zaistniały kontrast. Mógł stwierdzić, że ten mężczyzna jest niewiele starszy od niego, być może niedawno skończył dwudziestkę. Snape z jego czasów wyglądał na o wiele starszego niż był w rzeczywistości miał lat.

Harry usłyszał dość ponury dźwięk, gdy młody Snape pochylił się, opierając cały swój ciężar na oparciu fotela.

— Powinienem od razu pójść tam, zamiast marnować czas… — zaczął.

— Na tę tragedię złożyło się wiele czynników, Severusie, ale to nie jest twoja wina — powiedział Dumbledore, kręcąc głową.

— Mógłbym… — zaczął ponownie Snape, tylko po to, by znów umilknąć.

— Nie wiedziałeś, gdzie byli! — powiedział ostro Dumbledore. — Żaden z nas nie wiedział. Przynajmniej powiadomiłeś mnie o niebezpieczeństwie.

Szorstki śmiech rozbrzmiał w ponurym biurze dyrektora.

— Niewiele dobrego to przyniosło. Oni wciąż są martwi. — Snape przeciągnął bladą dłonią po twarzy. — Mogłem zdobyć te informacje od Czarnego Pana, gdybym wiedział, że ma zamiar zaatakować dzisiejszego wieczoru. — Odsunął się od biurka, zwijając ręce wokół chudego ciała, tak jakby chciał się uchronić przed zimnem.

— I mogłeś, w trakcie tego, zostać zabity. — Nadeszła mocna, niewzruszona odpowiedź.

— Niech cię, Dumbledore! — krzyknął Snape. Harry usłyszał w jego głosie wściekłą nutę, gdy emocje mężczyzny wzięły górę.

Snape patrzył gniewnie na dyrektora.

Dumbledore zdjął okulary-połówki i przetarł szkła rękawem szaty, przed włożeniem ich z powrotem na nos.

— Severusie, posłuchaj mnie. Naprawdę sądzisz, że jeśli dostałbyś się do Doliny Godryka przed Voldemortem, to James by cię posłuchał?

Snape jakby zapadł się w sobie i Harry, patrząc na niego, poczuł jak przenika go chłód. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że mimo braku konieczności trzymania się za ręce, profesor nie puścił jego dłoni.

Wychudzony, młodszy Snape opadł ciężko na jeden z foteli ustawionych przed kominkiem. Wpatrywał się z ponurą miną w ogień.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że oni wszyscy nie żyją. — Ręka opadła na jego ramię. Snape spojrzał na nią z przygnębieniem.

— Nie wszyscy zginęli.

Słowa zawisły w powietrzu, nim dotarły do świadomości osób przebywających w pokoju; tych rzeczywistych oraz tych istniejących tylko we wspomnieniu. Głowa Snape poderwała się, a jego oczy ożyły. Harry zdziwił się, dostrzegając w nich najbardziej osobliwą emocję jakiej kiedykolwiek się w nich spodziewał - Nadzieję.

— Dziecko? — Harry pomyślał, że przeszły Snape odmłodniał z tym pytaniem. Spojrzał na mężczyznę stojącego przy nim i odkrył, że jest tak samo skupiony na rozgrywającej się scenie jak on. Chciał pogłaskać jego twarz, by poczuć surowe linie, które ukształtowały się tam przez lata. — Czy to prawda?

Dyrektor skinął głową.

— Jest więc jeszcze nadzieja. — Ulga ogarnęła wyczerpanego umysłowo i fizycznie mężczyznę.

Harry obserwował jak eleganckie ręce, które z mijanymi latami staną się tymi, które trzyma w swoich, dosłownie zrywają z ciała czarną szatę. Poczuł, że uścisk dłoni Snape staje się luźniejszy, tak jakby chciał go puścić, by następnie zacieśnić się, gdy jego młodsza wersja pozbyła się wierzchniego okrycia. Młodszy mężczyzna miał na sobie proste, czarne spodnie i koszulę, która ujawniała, widniejący na ramieniu, Mroczny Znak. Bez szaty, Snape wyglądał na jeszcze młodszego i szczuplejszego niż wcześniej. Surowe, ciemne kolory podkreślały rysy jego twarzy.

Snape, krzywiąc się ze wstrętem, ruszył w stronę kominka i rzucił w palenisko szatę oraz wcześniej zgarniętą ze stolika białą maskę. Przez dłuższą chwilę obaj patrzyli na płonący pakunek. Dumbledore położył dłoń na chudym ramieniu Snape’a.

— Chciałbym zapytać cię o jedną rzecz, mistrzu Snape — powiedział Dumbledore.

Snape uniósł wzrok. Pomimo wyraźnie widocznego wyczerpania na jego twarzy, odpowiedział:

— Pytaj o cokolwiek zechcesz, profesorze.

Dumbledore poklepał go z aprobatą i biorąc głęboki wdech wyjawił swoją prośbę.

— Muszę wykonać pewien rytuał krwi na nowym domu chłopca. Potrzebuję eliksiru dla Harry’ego i…

— Harry? — powtórzył Snape, tak jakby nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tego imienia.

Prawdziwy Harry zadrżał nieznacznie, słysząc swoje imię wymawiane przez te obce usta. Podszedł bliżej do swojego towarzysza, czując od niego siłę i ciepło. Gryfon w tym momencie potrzebował czegoś więcej niż złączonych dłoni.

— To imię chłopca; Harry — powiedział Dumbledore z lekkim uśmiechem. — Musimy się upewnić, że dom oraz jego najbliższe tereny są bezpieczne nim przybędzie do Surrey.

Wydawało się jednak, że młodszy Snape już go nie słucha.

— Surrey? Gdzie, do licha, jest Surrey? To przecież oczywiste, że zatrzymasz go tutaj, prawda?

Dumbledore obrócił się, a jego szaty uniosły się nieznacznie.

— Nie, nie! On ma swoją rodzinę.

Harry dostrzegł, że pewna emocja u Snape wzięła górę.

— Mugolską rodzinę! Nie możesz go z nimi zostawić!

Dumbledore rozważył słowa swojego byłego ucznia.

— To wszystko co ma.

— Czyś ty oszalał? — spytał Snape, potrząsając głową. Długie włosy pozostawały wciąż zmierzwione. — On potrzebuje potężnych zabezpieczeń. Stałego nadzoru… — Wydawało się, że ogrom przedsięwzięcia go przytłacza. Sprawiał, że spoglądał na starszego czarodzieja z niecierpliwością.

— On potrzebuje normalnego życia — powiedział łagodnie Dumbledore. — Z dala od nieuzasadnionej uwagi, jaką niesie ze sobą sława, a którą by miał w naszym świecie.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, wpatrując się w pozostałości swojej szaty śmierciożercy.

— Wtedy oddaj go do zwykłej czarodziejskiej rodziny. Z pewnością istnieją tuziny takich, którzy chętnie by go przyjęli. Wszyscy, tylko nie ci mugole ze strony Evans.

Jego głos się załamał, gdy wymienił nazwisko matki Harry’ego i Gryfon spojrzał na wyższego mężczyznę stojącego przy jego boku. Snape stał niczym spetryfikowany i tylko jego oczy się poruszały się, obserwując rozgrywającą się przed nim scenę.

Dumbledore westchnął głęboko.

— Robię to, co uważam za najlepsze.

— Za najlepsze? — powtórzył głucho Snape, a jego ramiona ponownie opadły. Po chwili wyprostował się sztywno. — Za najlepsze… — Podniósł głowę. W jego oczach pojawiło się coś na kształt przebiegłości. Położył dłoń na ramieniu Dumbledore’a. — Daj mi go — powiedział Snape. Jego głos stał się wyższy z podniecenia. — Wychowam go jak własnego syna. — Snape był coraz bardziej przekonany do swojej propozycji . Harry chciał spojrzeć na swojego profesora, ale rozgrywająca się przed nim scena była zbyt intrygująca. — Nie jestem w żaden sposób powiązany z Czarnym Panem, gdy ten odszedł i będę mógł spłacić dług zaciągnięty u chłopca przez moją niekompetencję. — Dumbledore zaczął wyrażać swój protest, gdy Snape mu przerwał. — Pozwól mi go wziąć. Pójdziemy gdziekolwiek tylko zechcesz, do miejsca w którym będzie bezpieczny.

Dumbledore pokręcił głową.

— Severusie…

— Proszę, pozwól mi go wziąć. Wiesz, że nie zapytałbym o to, gdybym nie mógł tego zrobić. Mam wystarczająco dużo pieniędzy, byśmy mogli żyć w dowolnym miejscu na świecie. Oczywiście bez zbędnej ekstrawagancji. Nikt by go nie znalazł. — Odwrócił się plecami do kominka. Z dala od popiołów, w które przemieniły się jego szaty. — Jeśli to konieczne, mogę żyć wśród mugoli. Wychowam go jak jednego z nich, jeśli tego chcesz.

— Severusie…

— Proszę, Albusie. Nawet dzika bestia byłaby lepsza niż tamci mugole.

Dumbledore długo wpatrywał się w zaniepokojoną twarz Snape’a i Harry, chociaż znał już wynik tej rozmowy, pochylił się do przodu, by usłyszeć jego odpowiedź. Ręka profesora zacisnęła się ostrzegawczo na jego dłoni.

— Ostrożnie — szepnął Snape, ale w tym pojedynczym słowie nie było żadnej złośliwości ani chłodu, tak jakby był równie wyczerpany fizycznie i nerwowo jak jego młodszy sobowtór.

— Nie mogę — powiedział w końcu Dumbledore. — Muszę zrobić to…

— Co najlepsze — zakończył Snape, odwracając się. Harry mógł przysiąc, że widział jak przez dumnie wyprostowaną postać mężczyzny przebiega dreszcz. Wystarczyła chwila, by Snape ponownie się odwrócił i spojrzał na swojego przełożonego z wyraźnym chłodem.

— Czy to dlatego… że to ja? — zapytał zimnym głosem Snape.

— Oczywiście, że nie — powiedział natychmiast Dumbledore, ale Snape nie przyjmował tego do świadomości.

— Obiecuję, że chłopiec zazna z mojej strony jedynie ojcowską miłość.

Ręka trzymająca dłoń Harry’ego zacisnęła się nagle. Zamiast spojrzeć na mężczyznę, Harry przesunął się do niego tak, że jego głowa spoczęło na ramieniu Snape’a. Zajęło to chwilę, ale mistrz eliksirów w końcu się rozluźnił.

— Wiem — powiedział Dumbledore. — Mój chłopcze, czemu sądzisz, że uważam inaczej?

Coś w sposobie w jakim dyrektor to powiedział sprawiło, że Harry chciał zatrzymać scenę i zadać Dumbledorowi kilka pytań, ale wspomnienia umieszczone w myślodsiewni tak nie działały.

— Jest w tym coś więcej niż dług, który sądzisz, że zaciągnąłeś, z którego nikt nie każe ci się rozliczać, a szczególnie ten chłopiec — wyjaśnił łagodnie Dumbledore. — Są inne rzeczy, które możesz zrobić.

Ton, którego użył młody Snape, był beznamiętny.

— Ale nie pokutę.

OoO

 

— Myślę, że nadszedł czas, by wrócić.

Łagodny głos Dumbledore’a sprawił, że Harry stał się świadomy swego powrotu do lochów. Jego ręka, wciąż trzymająca dłoń Snape’a, znajdowała się w pustej myślodsiewni.

Przez moment nikt się nie odzywał. Snape, nie patrząc na Harry’ego, wycofał dłoń i położył ją na swoim kolanie, jak tylko pamięć zostało usunięta. Gryfon spojrzał przez stół na Dumbledore’a.

— Wybrałem to konkretne wspomnienie, Harry. Ten dzień. Ten moment. — Westchnąwszy, Dumbledore pogładził swoją białą brodę. — Starałem się dokonać mądrego wyboru. — Spojrzał na swoje kolana. — Wiem, że Severus byłby dla ciebie dobrym ojcem. — Snape, siedzący na kanapie obok Harry’ego, uniósł głowę i zmrużył oczy. — Ale wtedy nie mógłby być nikim więcej.

Harry’emu szczęka opadła w szoku. Miał milion pytań, ale jak zwykle, Dumbledore nie był skłonny udzielić odpowiedzi na żadne z nich.

— Zostawię was samych, żebyście sobie wszystko wyjaśnili — powiedział, wstając ze swojego miejsca.

— Weź go ze sobą. — Snape zacisnął wargi w furii.

Harry zaczął protestować, ale nie był pewien, czy powinien zostać z tymi wszystkimi gwałtownymi emocjami będącymi w nim. Wtedy Dumbledore spojrzał na niego.

— Czy chcesz wyjść, Harry?

Kolejny wybór, którego musiał dokonać. Spojrzał na beznamiętne oblicze profesora.

— Nie, proszę pana — powiedział szybko, zdając sobie sprawę, że Snape wreszcie na niego spojrzał.

— Sądzę… — powiedział Snape ściśniętym i ostrzegawczym głosem —… że to wciąż moje komnaty.

Dumbledore przez chwilę wyglądał na zdziwionego.

— Nie pamiętasz? Złożyłeś rezygnację.

Harry otworzył usta, ale nie sądził, że to zbyt mądre, by się teraz roześmiać.

— Powiedzmy, że jesteś zwolniony do poniedziałkowego ranka? — kontynuował Dumbledore. — Tak do ósmej. Jesteś oficjalnie zwolniony ze swych obowiązków dydaktycznych do tego czasu. Potem przeanalizuję twoją spłatę długu i sprawdzę, czy wypełniłeś wszystkie warunki postawione przez Harry’ego. — Ponownie zakrył myślodsiewnie i zabierając ją, wyszedł z komnat Severusa.

Drzwi się zamknęły, a Harry usłyszał powolny wydech Snape’a. Mężczyzna, nie patrząc na niego, powiedział:

— To niczego nie zmienia.

Harry skinął głową.

— Wiem. Ale wciąż cię kocham.

Snape prychnął pogardliwie.

— Mylisz miłość z pożądaniem.

Harry przesunął się bliżej.

— Masz cały weekend, by nauczyć mnie różnicy… eeee… panie Snape.

— Odsuń się, panie Potter. Nie będę cię niczego uczyć w ten weekend. Choćby dlatego, że sądzisz, że mnie znasz…

— Znam również siebie. Czy fakt, że cię pocałowałem, nie jest dla ciebie żadną wskazówką?

Snape wyglądał na zamyślonego, ale przynajmniej jego spojrzenie spoczywało na Harrym.

— Nie rozumiesz, Potter? Dumbledore _manipulował_ nami. Chciał, żebym się w tobie zakochał. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia… czy byłbyś tak samo zainteresowany jak ja. O ile mi wiadomo, spowodował…

— _Jesteś_ we mnie zakochany? — Harry spytał bez tchu, przerywając mężczyźnie.

Snape spojrzał na niego takim spojrzeniem, które musiało wyraźnie zostać stworzone po to, by Harry poczuł się beznadziejnie naiwny.

— To nie oto chodzi. W ogóle nie oto.

Kiedy Snape mówił, Harry wsunął swoją rękę w jego i trzymał ją tak, jak podczas oglądania wspomnień Dumbledore’a. Snape nie odtrącił go.

— Miałem na myśli, że nie kochasz mnie jak ojciec syna, chociaż to byłoby niesamowite.

Snape wyglądał na lekko zaskoczonego, chociaż wciąż się nie sprzeciwiał, gdy Harry użył ich złączonych dłoni jako dźwigni po to, by przyciągnąć się bliżej i zawisnąć nad jego wyciągniętymi nogami. Harry czekał na naganę za okazaną śmiałość, ale Snape nic nie powiedział. Gryfon spojrzał w górę, zadowolony, że twarz mistrza eliksirów jest tak blisko niego. Lód w czarnych oczach roztopił się.

— Ale myślę, że to będzie lepsze — powiedział cicho Harry, nie ufając swojemu głosowi, gdy pochylił się do pocałunku.

Nie był pewny co zamierza zrobić, dopóki tego nie zrobił. Było to tak dobre jak pamiętał, nawet bez uczucia właśnie-zabiłem-Czarnego-Pana, które napędzało adrenalinę w jego krwi. Wkrótce, jego usta stały się gorące, a wargi wilgotne. Pochylając się jeszcze bardziej, owinął swoje ramiona wokół szyi mężczyzny, tylko po to, by odzyskać równowagę, ale to dodało niezwykłej intymności — czegoś, czego brakowało w ich pierwszym pocałunku.

Wtedy też Snape wydał z siebie odgłos, który brzmiał niemal zdesperowanie i Harry miał wrażenie, że sam go wydobył z gardła mężczyzny za pomocą swoich ust. Tym razem to nie gorączka bitwy ich rozpaliła i pobudziła. Spowodowała to żądza? Miłość? Nie miało to znaczenia przy fakcie, że mógł poczuć erekcję Snape’a niedaleko swojej.

— Chcesz _to_ zrobić ze mną — powiedział, starając się utrzymać w ryzach zachwyt i podziw w swoim głosie. Był to z pewnością moment, w którym nie chciał zabrzmieć jak dziecko. Siedząc na Snape, poprawił swoją pozycję, tak jakby była to najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie.

— Nigdy nie chciałem niczego innego — powiedział z pasją Snape, gdy zamknął usta Harry’ego swoimi.

Przyciągnął bliżej młodzieńca, tak że między nimi nie było żadnej wolnej przestrzeni. Jedyną barierą między nimi były ich ubrania, ale gdy język Snape’a znalazł się w ustach Hary’ego, ta granica wydawała się zbyt wielka.

Harry pragnął nigdy nie przestać całować Snape’a, ale wtedy pomyślał o czymś, co go tak bardzo zaskoczyło, że aż się wycofał.

— Czekaj — powiedział, łapiąc oddech i prawie tracąc prawie swoją determinację, gdy zobaczył jak profesor wygląda tuż po pocałunku.

— Ty nie… — Zamknął usta. Wargi go mrowiły, gdy układał w głowie pytanie, chociaż wiedział jak ono ma brzmieć. — Nie robisz to ze względu na… dług? Czy sądzisz, że jesteś mi coś winy?

Jeden z żółtych palców obrysował zarys szczęki Harry’ego, ale chłopak nie pozwolił sobie na rozproszenie, tak jak to miało miejsce podczas całowania. W końcu Snape, wyglądając na lekko winnego, przyznał się:

— Nie wybiegałem tak daleko myślami.

Harry roześmiał się, myśląc że żaden z nich nie sądził, że ich tęsknota doprowadzi ich do tego punktu. Wysunął biodra do przodu, ocierając się odrobinę o mężczyznę.

— Nie jesteś mi nic winny. — Zastanowił się przez chwilę. — Chociaż mógłbyś być dla mnie milszy przy innych. — Poruszył ponownie biodrami, niemal przymykając oczy z przepysznego dotyku lędźwi Snape’a naprzeciwko jego. — Doprowadzałeś mnie do szału, gdy prywatnie byłeś znośny, a w klasie stawałeś się łajdakiem.

Ta wątpliwa pochwała, jakim było sformułowanie „znośny”, nie wytrąciła Snape’a z równowagi. Jednakże położył kres niezdarnym ruchom Harry’ego, ale zrobił to poprzez ściśnięcie jego erekcji, więc Harry’emu niezbyt to przeszkadzało. Ciemne oczy Snape’a skierowały się w dół, gdy obserwował jak jego własne dłonie gładzą wybrzuszenie w spodniach Harry’ego.

— Nie chciałem… — powiedział, nie podnosząc głosu. – Nie jestem odpowiedni do… odczuwania delikatnych emocji. Nie jestem dobry w miłości.

Harry pozwolił mu mówić, świadomy łagodnego tonu, jakiego używał. Wtedy palce mężczyzny zacisnęły się powoli na jego erekcji. Harry jęknął z rozkoszy i pchnął biodra do przodu, szukając większego kontaktu. Snape zmrużył oczy z koncentracją.

— Nie musimy uprawiać seksu, czy się kochać — powiedział Harry, czując się bardzo dojrzale, chociaż był pewien, że zajmowali się przynajmniej jedną z tych dwóch rzeczy. Owinął ponownie ramiona wokół szyi Snape’a i uśmiechnął się złośliwie. — _Możemy_ spędzić ten weekend na… eee… warzeniu eliksirów, czy coś.

Płomień — nie służący jednak do podgrzania kociołka, ale wciąż bardzo gorący — pojawił się w oczach Snape’a. Odpiął on klamrę przytrzymującą szatę Harry’ego. Gryfon, co prawda, musiał zwolnić swój uścisk wokół szyi mężczyzny, ale utrata kontaktu była warta tego, by Snape mógł ściągnąć z niego ubranie.

— Nie będziemy… — Snape objął Harry’ego w tali i położył go na kanapie, przykrywając jego ciało swoim — …warzyć żadnych eliksirów.

Jego palce zaczęły rozpinać guziki koszuli młodszego czarodzieja. Harry wykorzystał właśnie ten moment, by ułożyć wygodniej swoje nogi między udami mężczyzny. Gryfon wgiął się w łuk, sycząc z przyjemności, kiedy chłodne palce dotknęły jego nagiej skóry. Kciuki okrążyły i otarły się o jego sutki, zanim Snape pochylił się do pocałunku.

Harry po raz kolejny objął szyję Snape’a. Było to teraz o wiele przyjemniejsze, gdy znajdowali się w takiej pozycji i w dodatku, gdy był prawie bez koszuli.

Po chwili, wszystkie myśli, oprócz tych związanych z całowaniem, zniknęły z jego głowy. To nie tak, że Snape niesamowicie całował. Nawet Harry, ze swoim ograniczonym doświadczeniem, mógł to stwierdzić, ale mężczyzna rozkoszował się badaniem ust Harry’ego, co Gryfon uznał za fascynujące. Ich języki tańczyły ze sobą, poznając się nawzajem.

Wargi Snape’a, gorące od pocałunków, przeniosły się w dół. Mężczyzna lizał wszystkie miejsca, w których niedawno spoczywały jego dłonie. Poświęcił odrobinę czasu każdemu sutkowi chłopaka. Harry podniósł się z poduszek, na tyle ile to było możliwe ze słodkim ciężarem na sobie, czując te zmysłowe sensacje.

Czarne, niczym bezgwiezdna noc, włosy Snape’a opadły na klatkę piersiową Harry’ego, który przeczesał je palcami, kierując głowę mistrza eliksirów w dół. Mężczyzna skwapliwie pochylił się do przodu. Nawet ten nieznaczny ruch naprzeciw erekcji chłopaka, był dla niego niemal bolesny. Jakby na zawołanie, jedna z dłoni Snape’a powędrowała do jego krocza, naciskając na nie, jakby sprawdzając, czy Harry wciąż jest pobudzony.

Harry wciąż był pobudzony. Ręka Snape’a uniosła się i zaczęła rozpinać pasek Harry’ego, przesuwając się później do guzika, a następnie na zamek błyskawiczny. Gryfon ułożył się z powrotem na poduszkach. Jego okulary były przekrzywione. Zamknął oczy, czekając na dźwięk rozpinanego rozporka.

Cudowne usta zniknęły z ciała Harry’ego, który czując to, otworzył gwałtownie oczy. Snape uniósł się, klękając między nogami chłopaka. Włosy zasłoniły mu twarz, gdy opuścił dłoń.

— Czy… Czy coś jest nie tak? – zapytał Harry. Nie rozumiał, jak mógłby zostać uznany za wybrakowanego, gdy Snape jeszcze nawet nie _widział_ jego penisa.

— Lepiej będzie jak sobie pójdziesz — powiedział Snape. Natychmiast obaj zdali sobie sprawę, że brzmiało to bardziej chrapliwie niż było to zamierzone.

— Iść? — spytał Harry.

Jego klatka piersiowa wciąż była wilgotna od pocałunków. Oparł się na jednym łokciu i spróbował odgarnąć z twarzy Snape’a jego włosy, ale nie mógł ich dosięgnąć. Mężczyzna i tak odwrócił się do niego bokiem.

— Nie nadaję się do tego — powiedział. Jego głos był już bardziej opanowany, ale wciąż nie brzmiał normalnie.

Harry pomyślał, że gdyby mężczyzna był lepszy w tym co robi, to z pewnością on sam zemdlałby od nadmiaru wrażeń. Rozluźnił się na swoim końcu kanapy, a później skulił się, przez co jego zwykle napięty brzuch stał się wiotki, ale miał nadzieje, że Snape tego nie zauważył.

— Nie musimy tego robić — powiedział, chociaż jego penis drgnął w proteście. Odsunął wystarczająco włosy Snape’a, by ujrzeć jego brzydki profil. Jego kochanek nie był piękny, ale Harry nie pragnął w nim nic zmienić. — W ogóle nie musimy tego robić — powtórzył cicho, jakby oswajał jednorożca, chociaż jego umysł odmówił jakichkolwiek innych implikacji do analogii.

Snape, niczym dzikie zwierzę, spojrzał na niego, przez co obraz niechętnego jednorożca utrwalił się w umyśle Harry’ego. Takiego, który wie, że jego temperament poszedł za daleko i chciał, by ktoś sprowadził go na odpowiednią drogę.

— Nie jesteś… — zaczął Harry, by przygryźć dolną wargę na swoją bezczelność. Jednak wspomnienie, o tym, jak mężczyzna wepchnął mu język do gardła, dodało mu odwagi. — Nie jesteś prawiczkiem?

Mężczyzna wzdrygnął się.

— Nie. — Odwrócił wzrok. — Niezupełnie. — Po chwili dodał. — Nie — stwierdził stanowczo. Przebiegł dłonią po włosach, łagodnie wyplątując z nich palce Harry’ego. — Nie nadaję się na kochanka, zwłaszcza twojego — powiedział nie patrząc na niego. — Jestem na to zbyt ohydny. — Spojrzał ponownie na Harry’ego. — Byłbym dla ciebie okropnym ojcem.

Harry poprawił koszulę, która zsunęła mu się z ramienia. Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek zrozumiał w pełni zdarzenia, które ukształtowały w taki, a nie inny sposób mistrza eliksirów. Prawdę mówiąc, nie był pewien, czy chciałby znać je wszystkie.

Niespodziewanie, Snape oparł z powrotem głowę o oparcie kanapy, które było dość niezgrabnie połączone z drewnem. Włosy opadły mu do tyłu, odsłaniając jego surowe oblicze. Harry spojrzał na niego, nie obawiając się tego, co zaraz usłyszy. Czyż nie patrzył przez ten cały czas? Jabłko Adama u mężczyzny było tak samo wystające jak u niego. Oczy Snape’a pozostawały zamknięte.

— Czy uczyłbyś mnie czarnej magii i przekleństw? — spytał Harry, krzyżując pod sobą nogi. — Mam na myśli, gdybyś był moim ojcem.

Snape otworzył jedno oko.

— Tak sądzę.

— I innych czarodziejskich rzeczy, takich jak latanie na miotle i Quidditch?

Kąciki ust Snape’a uniosły się do góry, na kształt niewielkiego uśmiechu.

— Czarodziejskich rzeczy, takich jak eliksiry i zaklęcia czyszczące. — Otworzył drugie oko. — Wiem, do czego dążysz.

Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Nigdy nie byłem subtelny. — Pomyślał jednak, że zdarzyło się parę razy, że jego bezmyślne działanie przyniosło mu pewne korzyści, dlatego też położył dłoń na widocznym wybrzuszeniu w spodniach Snape’a. — Nigdy nie zrobiłbyś tego — powiedział, zmieniając miejsce nacisku, podczas gdy jego palce śledziły kształt penisa. — Nigdy nie pozwoliłbyś mi zobaczyć siebie z innym mężczyzną. Prawdopodobnie nie powiedziałbyś, że jesteś gejem — mówił dalej, nie przestając pieścić erekcji Snape’a. — Oczywiście, gdybyś mnie wychował.

— Nie zrobiłem _tego_ również teraz – powiedział Snape, ale jego oczy ponownie się przymknęły.

— Tak, ten pocałunek wciąż pozostawił mnie w błogiej nieświadomości — powiedział Harry. — Tak samo jak erekcja. — Podniósł powoli dłoń Snape’a i ułożył ją na wybrzuszeniu swoich slipów. — Porozmawiałbyś ze mną o czarownicach, a ja spytałbym ciebie, czy to w porządku woleć mężczyzn od kobiet. Wtedy, być może, powiedziałbyś mi o sobie.

— Wiem, do czego dążysz — powtórzył Snape, ale nie zabrał dłoni. Palce Harry’ego przesunęły się w dół, zagubione w swoim badaniu, w czasie gdy nad głową Gryfona rozbrzmiało niskie, ostrzegawcze warczenie.

Nagle, Harry został popchnięty i znalazł się z powrotem na miękkich poduszkach kanapy. Z wielką przyjemnością zaczął ściągać szaty ze Snape’a.

— Jesteś nikczemny — powiedział mistrz eliksirów między pocałunkami. — Gdybym cię wychował, musiałbym cię teraz ukarać.  
  
Harry wzdrygnął się nieznacznie, gdy Snape uniósł jego biodra i ściągnął z niego spodnie wraz z bielizną. Chłopak starł się mu się w tym pomóc, mając nadzieję, że Snape nie będzie zbulwersowany unoszącym się na dole zapachem piżma, który nie do końca zniknął.

— Ale cię nie wychowałem — powiedział Snape, a jego oczy błyszczały. — W każdym razie i tak zamierzam cię ukarać. — Wziął penisa Harry’ego w swoje usta.

Jeśli to była kara, to najbardziej efektywna jaką kiedykolwiek Harry dostał. Jeśli to było to, co Snape nazywał bycie „okropnym” to nastolatek był pewien, że nigdy nie przetrwałby wersji mistrza eliksirów bycia „naprawdę dobrym”. Wszystkie jego doznania zawęziły się do czubka penisa, który wsuwał się i wysuwał z ust Snape’a. W niesamowite i gorące usta mężczyzny.

Harry przesuwał dookoła ręką, jakby szukał czegoś, co pozwoliłoby mu utrzymać jasność umysłu. Jego dłoń znalazła się w pewnym momencie na czubku głowy Snape’a, którą przytrzymał.

W ciągu jednej sekundy Snape zamarł. Harry zakopał palce w jego włosach, blisko skóry głowy. Czuł, jak gardło mężczyzna zaciska się na jego penisie, gdy ten przełykał. Wtedy profesor podniósł się i spojrzał na niego badawczo. Chrząknął cicho, gdy Harry wciąż się w niego wpatrywał.

— Czy mam przestać?

— Tylko w przypadku, gdy jest to dziwny sposób sprawienia, żebym zaczął błagać. — Uniósł biodra, podkreślając swoje słowa, lśniącą od śliny, erekcją. — Ponieważ _będę_ błagać, jeśli tego chcesz. To nie jest dla mnie żaden problem.

Snape zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, mimo przekomarzania się Harry’ego.

— Dlaczego zatem mnie powstrzymałeś?

— Ja… nie chciałem byś się zatrzymał. To było naprawdę dobre, dopóki nie przestałeś. — Poruszył ponownie biodrami. — Bardzo, a to naprawdę bardzo dobre — powiedział, mając nadzieję, że Snape zrozumie aluzję, ale niepewność wciąż zalegała między nimi. Harry pomyślał, że to musi być jedna z tych rzeczy bycia _niezupełnie_ prawiczkiem. — Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to twój pierwsze obciąganie? — spytał, chwytając atramentowo czarne włosy mężczyzny.

Snape wyglądał tak jakby mu ulżyło.

— Pierwsze, które chce robić komuś innemu — powiedział, pozwalając Harry’emu skierować swoją głowę w dół.

Mimo usilnych prób, Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać po czymś takim. Słyszał, jak Snape bierze głęboki oddech i zaczął zastanawiać się, czy pachnie dla niego dobrze czy może źle. Jedna z dłoni mistrza eliksirów sięgnęła pod jego jądra. Ciało Harry’ego przeszedł prąd, gdy palce mężczyzny musnęły, znajdującą się tam, cienką skórę. Ogarnęła go gorączka. Czuł, że jego klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada w szybkim tempie, ale nie był świadomy swego płytkiego oddechu. Poruszył biodrami w poszukiwaniu większej stymulacji, która doprowadziła go to tego stanu.

Nie wiedział, czy ma uprzedzić Snape’a przed tym, co się zaraz stanie, ale nie mógł połączyć idei mówienia z rzeczywistymi słowami. Doszedł wprost w usta profesora. Harry powoli otworzył oczy, bojąc się oskarżenia ze strony Snape’a. Patrząc jednak na mężczyznę, doszedł do wniosku, że ostrzeżenie nie było potrzebne. Mistrz eliksirów wyglądał niczym kot, który dorwał się do śmietanki. Delikatnie lizał główkę penisa Harry’ego, doprowadzając go do zawrotów głowy. Snape spojrzał na niego dopiero wtedy, gdy stało się oczywiste, że chłopak nie ma już nic więcej do zaoferowania.

Harry, puszczając włosy Snape’a, które trzymał kurczowo, założył ręce za głowę.

— Co teraz będziemy robić przez resztę weekendu? — spytał śpiewnie, wywracając oczami. — Warzyć eliksiry? — Rozważał żartobliwie. — Będziesz mnie uczył czarnej magii i przekleństw? — Rozłożył ręce, siadając jednocześnie. Obniżył głos, mając nadzieję, że zabrzmi dwuznacznie. — Zajmiemy się naszymi miotłami?

Snape prychnął.

— To nie jest śmieszne. Ten żart powstał, gdy Merlin był chłopcem… Och!

Harry go nie słuchał. Otrzymywanie przyjemności od mężczyzny było wspaniałe, ale jej dawanie zanosiło się na jeszcze lepsze. Mógł ujrzeć zaskoczenie w oczach Snape’a, gdy połączył ich usta. Wrażenie było inne niż wcześniej, ale Harry’ego to nie obchodziło. Język Gryfona badał wnętrze ust Snape’a, który mu na to pozwolił. Dzięki temu pocałunkowi, mógł poczuć samego siebie.

Jego palce na ślepo próbowały znaleźć wymyślne zapięcia szaty i koszuli Snape’a. Kiedy w końcu je rozpiął, pozwolił swoim wargom dotknąć nagiej skóry mężczyzny. Skierowawszy swoje pocałunki w dół, uświadomił sobie, że zapach, który wielokrotnie czuł na sobie, jest również na Snapie i jest tak samo intensywny. Nie był w tym specjalistą, tak jak mistrz eliksirów, ale to było cudowne.

Było to doskonałe poczucie intymności, jakby byli sami na świecie. Jedyni, którzy uprawiali tego rodzaju miłość. To było odurzające. Rozgrzewające i budzące w nim pragnienie. W przeciwieństwie jednak do uczucia, które wzbudził u niego kochanek, to była tęsknota, by sprawić, że Snape poczuje to samo co on.

— Musimy się zamienić miejscami — powiedział Harry, spychając odzież na bok, gdy Snape prześlizgnął się koło niego. Harry, nie zważając na to, że jest niemal nagi, wspiął się ponad mężczyznę, niemal na niego upadając, gdy obaj znaleźli się na swoich miejscach z cichym westchnięciem.

Harry uśmiechnął się chytrze, czując się dobrze z ideą bycia teraz na górze. Uczucie dotyku gładkiego materiału spodni Snape’a na jego kutasie było wspaniałe, pomimo tego że niedawno doszedł. Miał przeczucie, wynikające z tego, jak mężczyzna przesunął pod nim swoje biodra, że Snape czuje to samo co on.

Harry zsunął się w dół, krzywiąc się na zduszony krzyk, gdy przygniótł coś czego nie powinien.

— Przepraszam! — krzyknął beztrosko, mając nadzieję zrekompensować tę krzywdę, którą zrobił w gorączce namiętności.

Powitał go intensywniejszy zapach piżma, pochodzący częściowo z podniecenia, częściowo z ich otoczenia. To nie było nieprzyjemne, nie bardziej niż klasa eliksirów od tego pokoju.

Był pewnego rodzaju komfort psychiczny w prostych, białych majtkach Snape’a. Harry zawahał się. Nigdy nie dotykał żadnego penisa, oprócz swojego.

Jeden, długi palec podniósł jego brodę.

— Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że to twoje pierwsze obciąganie? — dokuczał mu Snape. Harry uśmiechnął się.

— Nie oceniaj mnie po pierwszym razie — odparł. — Jestem pewien, że stanę się o wiele lepszy, jeśli pozwolisz mi ćwiczyć.  
  
— Ja? Oceniać cię przez pierwsze wrażenie? Cokolwiek co…

Harry wziął penisa Snape’a w usta, tak głęboko jak tylko mógł. Zrobił to zbyt szybko i poczuł jak jego gardło pracuje, by pozbyć się intruza, ale on tego nie chciał. Przesunął powoli swoje usta w górę i w dół. Miał nadzieję, że to polubi i tak było. Ponownie miał uczucie intymności, tak jakby nie istniały inne miejsca, oprócz tu, na tej kanapie.

Dopiero później Harry zrozumiał, że powinien użyć swojego języka. Kiedy to zrobił, usłyszał jęk i natychmiast stał się od niego uzależniony. Był przekonany, że nikt _nigdy_ nie sprawił, by Snape tak jęczał. Potem przypomniał sobie, jak dobrze się czuł z ręką drugiego mężczyzny na swoich jądrach i zaczął pracować własnymi dłońmi. Teraz był pewien, że nikt nie słyszał tych szczególnych dźwięków wydobywających się z gardła Snape’a.

Harry ledwo myślał o swoim nabrzmiewającym penisie, który wysyłał pilne zawiadomienia do jego mózgu, by nie zostać pominięty. Gryfon poczuł palce w swoich włosach. Oczekiwał, że mężczyzna nim pokieruje, ale tak się nie stało. Snape ufał mu, że nada odpowiednie tempo.

Słyszał, że Snape coś do niego mówi, ale był owinięty w kokon zmysłowości, otoczony bladymi udami, że nic z tego nie zrozumiał. Dopiero skurcze penisa mężczyzny, które czuł przez swoje gardło, dały mu niewerbalną odpowiedź. Ssąc, spił łapczywie orgazm mistrza eliksirów. Czuł żal, tak jak Snape wcześniej, że nie ma już więcej.

W końcu spojrzał na kochanka. Miał nadzieję, że wygląda tak seksownie jak mistrz eliksirów, gdy zrobił to dla niego.

— I jak?

Głowa, która została niemal schowana między poduszkami, uniosła się powoli.

— Będąc tak zaspokojony, nie możesz oczekiwać, że skrytykuję twoją technikę. — Snape podniósł się jeszcze bardziej, przez co Harry znalazł się zupełnie między jego nogami. Skinął głową w kierunku erekcji chłopaka. — Czy należy zwrócić na nią teraz uwagę, czy może jednak poczekać?

Harry zarumienił się, zdziwiony, że jest jeszcze do tego zdolny.

— Poczekać na co?

Ręka Snape’a chwyciła jego i pociągnęła go w górę. Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wąska była kanapa, Harry musiał się położyć na mężczyźnie.

— Aby ją później dobrze wykorzystać.

Jakikolwiek pomysł z dobrego wykorzystania erekcji powodował u Harry’ego dreszcz.

— Może poczekać. — Choć nie był do końca tego pewien, gdy jedna z ciepłych dłoni mistrza eliksirów owinęła się dookoła jego penisa, głaszcząc go delikatnie. Druga zaś wsunęła się w jego krótkie włosy na karku, aż dotarła do spoconych kosmyków.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, nie licząc miękkiego szelestu, gdy palce Snape’a przebiegały po ciele chłopaka, aż Harry się odezwał.

— Przykro mi, że dyrektor zmusił cię do zrobienia tego. Mam na myśli myślodsiewnię. Ale nie jest mi przykro, że doprowadziło nas to tego.

Przez moment był pewien, że Snape nic nie powie.

— Nie chciałem, żebyś kiedykolwiek się o tym dowiedział — powiedział w końcu mężczyzna. — Nic dobrego nie wynikłoby z tej wiedzy.

Harry pomyślał, że chociaż raz Dumbledore zrobił to, co trzeba.

— Czy naprawdę byś to zrobił? — spytał.

— Czy przyjąłbym cię? Tak, chociaż przypuszczam, że żałowałbym tego. — Palce leniwie pogłaskały jądra Harry’ego.

— Nie. Miałem na myśli, czy żyłbyś jak mugol, gdyby to było konieczne? — wyjaśnił Harry.

Westchnienie.

— Tak. — Snape przesunął głowę, dzięki czemu mógł spojrzeć wprost na Harry’ego. — Co? Nie wierzysz, że mógłbym to zrobić?

Harry starał się to sobie wyobrazić, ale nie był wstanie.

— Nie jesteś mi nic winien. — Ponieważ znów mógł spojrzeć w oczy Snape’a, mógł ujrzeć w nich wewnętrzną walkę mężczyzny. — Nigdy nie byłeś.

— Mylisz się — powiedział Snape. — Zawdzięczam ci wszystko. Mogę jednak uznać, że między nami wszystko jest uregulowane, jeśli ty również tak uważasz.

Harry nie był pewien, czy wierzy w ofertę, ale postanowił ją przyjąć. Liczył na to, że będzie miał później czas, by przekonać mężczyznę, że ten nic mu nie zawdzięczał. Przesunął się ponownie, palce Snape’a czyniły swoją magię. Jedno z _dobrego wykorzystania_ , o którym wcześniej wspominał mistrz eliksirów, stawało się coraz bardziej atrakcyjne. Harry wymanewrował swoim ciałem tak, że jego ręce znalazły się po obu stronach głowy Snape’a — na jedynym wolnym miejscu na kanapie. Mistrz eliksirów ze zręcznością trzymał dłonie na miejscu, pracując wokół erekcji Harry’ego.

Ciało Harry’ego falowało jednostajnie z powodu tego, co robiły z nim zręczne palce mężczyzny.

— Ty też — namawiał, ocierając się biodrami o penisa Snape’a.

— Jestem… Ja nie… — zaczął, ale Harry mu przerwał.

— Podoba mi się to uczucie — powiedział Gryfon, gdy Snape chwycił swoją męskość i przycisnął ją do jego, aż stworzył ze swojej dłoni koszyczek, obejmujący ich połączone erekcje.

— Domyślam się — stwierdził Snape, zawsze utrzymując jeden kierunek, gdy Harry wprowadzał przeciwny. — Skoro mamy do wykorzystania tylko weekend, chciałbyś z pewnością w pewnym momencie wypróbować łóżko.

Harry zamarł, mimo tego, że Snape się nie zatrzymał.

— Tylko ten weekend? — Spojrzał podejrzliwie na mężczyznę.

Snape uśmiechnął się z wyższością.

— Zostanę przywrócony na swoje stanowisko w poniedziałek o ósmej rano. Z pewnością mój dług zostanie do tego czasu spłacony.

Harry starał się zignorować jak wspaniale się czuł, z wolno poruszającymi się palcami mistrza eliksirów na swoim twardniejącym penisie.

— Mówiłem ci…

— Nie ma żadnego długu. Wiem o tym. — Snape uniósł się lekko i pocałował jego ramię. — Po prostu powtarzam instrukcje dyrektora.

— Za tydzień jest koniec roku szkolnego — powiedział Harry. Nie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc wciąż miał wątpliwości. — Wtedy wrócę.

— Przez ten tydzień możesz się odkochać — zauważył Snape.

Harry wiedział, że będzie to trudne.

— Równie dobrze możesz przez ten czas zakochać się _we mnie_.

Przez chwilę myślał, że Snape go nie usłyszał, będąc zbyt skoncentrowanym na pocieraniu ich penisów, chociaż jego męskość dalej była miękka. To był zdecydowanie trudny temat.

— Harry… — zaczął Snape, spoglądając na niego, tak jakby zapomniał poprosić go o pozwolenie użycia jego imienia i teraz chciał uzyskać na to zgodę. — Nigdy nie powiedziałem, że nie jestem w tobie zakochany.

Harry pochylił się do pocałunku, smakując słowo _kochać_ z ust mężczyzny.

— Wiem o tym. _Pocałowałeś mnie_.

Snape wciąż z nim nie współpracował.

— To był pocałunek z rodzaju _wszystko będzie w porządku._

— Nie był.

— Chcesz się kłócić, czy może wypróbować łóżko?

Harry pocałował go kolejny raz.

— Łóżko. Definitywnie łóżko.

_koniec_

*Łacińska sentencja: Coś za coś.


End file.
